


Foibles

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Sometimes Aurion gets annoyed with Xhaira's rare but very present foibles.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Foibles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I really used the word correctly lol. But anyway, here's a bit more of my favorite content -- pre-ARR domestic life.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Aurion sighed in slight aggravation as he looked at the mess on the hallway floor. While he was never a “clean freak”, he did prefer to keep his home as neat and tidy as possible. And he’d accomplished that, even with the numerous plants around the cottage, with their trimmings and changes in soil, or the occasions where the stray cats were allowed to roam his home. Keeping the cottage clean had been one of his worries when Xhaira moved in with him, but he was thankful when he quickly learned that his mate was a very tidy man. 

Except, he mused, when it came to his preferred hobby. Aurion pursed his lips as he wiped the lingering sawdust off of his bare feet. He had gladly offered the mostly unused back room of the cottage to Xhaira for his carpentry. And while most of the mess that came from working with wood stayed inside the room, a portion of it always managed to leak out into the hallway, creating a trail of fine particle sawdust on the floor. It was always cleaned up after Xhaira was finished working, but Aurion had grown tired of dirtying his feet. 

Aurion glared at the closed door of Xhaira’s “shop” before turning away, resolved to talk to his mate about this issue later. But when later came, and Xhaira presented Aurion with a finely crafted wooden planter, decorated and painted beautifully, Aurion decided that he could stand to just be more aware when he walked in the hallway rather than scold his thoughtful mate over something so trivial. 


End file.
